honorversefandomcom-20200223-history
Solarian League Marine Corps
The Solarian League Marine Corps was the Naval infantry branch of the Solarian League's armed forces. They ordinarily were assigned in small units as part of the crews of League Navy warships. Recruitment * The Solarian League's regular armed forcesThe Solarian League Marine Corps and the Solarian League Navy. had tougher entrance requirements than the auxiliary Frontier Forces of the Office of Frontier Security. * The Solarian League's regular armed forces accepted officer candidates from protectorate worldsContrary to Office of Frontier Security practice., even if they rarely enjoyed much of a careerProtectorate origin members of the regular armed forces were unofficially called " sepoys" by their collegues with Solarian League citizens status. The term was derogatory and derived from lagnuage used in the British colonial area of India on Old Earth, though its origin was somewhat obscure to most.. The Solarian Marines had a particularly high recruitment rate in the Protectorates. * Recruitment for the Solarian Marines was performed by officers of the Solarian League Navy and was organized on protectorate planets also. ( ) Relations with Frontier Security Because of the origin of many Marines, the Office of Frontier Security used them on their protectorate planets only as a last resort. There was at least one incident where an OFS Security Battalion had been mangled during a pacification campaign by the Solarian Marines supposedly backing them up. An unfortunate "friendly fire" mishap had been the official explanation, which did not adequately account for a sixty percent casualty rate. ( ) Known Military Operations * The Office of the Frontier Security operations in the Dillard System and in the Al-Bakiya System. ( ) * Pacification of the planet Boniface by order of local OFS District Officer. When the operation was concluded, the forces under the command of Luis Rozsak and Kao HuangTheir exact ranks than are unknown. had taken thirty percent casualties. ( ) * Covert assault on the space station in the Verdant Vista System, then controlled by Manpower Incorporated. In theory, only volunteer members of the Solarian Marines took part. In fact, all members of Bravo Company, Second Battalion, 877th Solarian Marine Regiment from the Maya Sector Detachment volunteered and took part in the operation acting as an integral part of a company-sized unit of so-called Torch Liberation Army.The Office of Frontier Security frequently "granted leave" to entire units which then "volunteered" to "assist" some out-planet regime in the suppression of dissent. Or, more rarely, even in outright conquest. The regular SLN and Marines did not participate in such practices, of course. (CS1) Experience The best units of the Solarian Marines probably had at least as much combat experience as the Republic of Haven Marine Corps or the Royal Manticoran Marine Corps, given the number of bushfires they have been called upon to put out on assorted frontier planets. ( ) Losses in Naval Engagements The SLMC took significant casualties, when the SLN had lost some battles during Solarian-Manticoran War. According to lost superdreadnoughts number it can be estimated as the equivalent ofAccording to the numbers of superdreadnoughts only. It is not certain if Battle Fleet units carried full Marine complements, however.: * over 70 battalions after Battle of Spindle, * over 400 battalions after Second Battle of Manticore. ( , ) Branches and Units * Marine Intelligence OfficeTechnicaly part of the Office of Naval Intelligence, SLN, since the Navy was the Solarian League’s senior service. In fact, Marine Intelligence had gone its own way, operating in its own specialized world the Navy had never understood and where reasonably accurate intelligence was critical. - Brigadier General Meindert Osterhaut in charge (as of 1922 P.D.) * 887th Solarian Marines Regiment – assigned to the Maya Sector Detachment Personnel :See here for a list of known SLMC personnel. References Category:Military Category:Military of the Solarian League